Halfling
by riseka
Summary: Bella is neither werewolf nor vampire, a first in history. Caged beneath Volterra James holds Bella captive. What happens when Edward finds her? Can she trust him or is he working for James? BXE AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Not a sequal but something different. Let me know if it's worth finishing and what you think. And since it's AU i have deemed you can become a wolf by being bitten and so it is true! Oooh aand i don't own twilight or these characters, i just like to make them star in my little worlds! lol enjoy and thank you for reading!**

"You have to eat sometime." The hateful voice cooed into my cage as it threw in a dead rabbit. I could smell the poison in it, the sedative he was trying to get me to eat. I wasn't going to die of starvation, he'd already prove that to me last year after I'd taken off his hand. I growled, a low menacing sound burbled from my chest making my captor take a few steps back. I couldn't get out, but he wouldn't come in.

"You're only making things worse. Just eat the damned thing."

I growled again in response. The rabbit lay untouched. I paced the length of my cage, waiting for him to give up and leave as he always did, leaving the rabbit till it began to decay only to replace it with another just like it. I may be a wolf, but I wasn't a moron.

"I've all the time in the world." With that he left, headed up stairs into the light I hadn't seen in two years, or more I couldn't really tell. I had only been here for a few weeks now. I knew why I was here, he was enlisting reinforcements. He wanted to run tests on me but couldn't get close enough on his own. We had played that game, him coming in here, me attacking often taking limbs. Though I learned that being a vampire that was only a temporary inconvenience. A few fingers were permanently missing, but he always seemed to retrieve his lost limbs before fleeing my cage.

The cage I now paced, which was more spacious than the last, was deep underground, I could hear water rushing somewhere echoing off the stone walls. Though I could never reach it. It was damp and cool down here, very little light though I didn't need it to see it was still comforting and I wished I had it.

How was it came to be down here in this dank cage? It seemed a lifetime ago that I was running through fields, the sun dancing on my skin and the wind tousling my hair. That was what I had been before. A farmers daughter, I did my chores, tended the garden and helped with the dinner. I was to be married to Jacob Black, the son of the wealthiest plantation owner in our small town. He was a good man and I had no objections to marrying him. He was handsome, a gentle man and made me feel like I was the most important thing in his life. He couldn't wait to wed me, start a family and grow old together. And these were the things I wanted as well, the safety of a good husband and prosperous farm. Children to watch over and a home to tend to. Yes these were my dreams. Now I had two dreams. Freedom and the death of my captor; James. He ripped away my girlish dreams, as he and another man bit me. I now knew he was a vampire and his accomplice a werewolf. Together they created what I am now, a Halfling of sorts. Neither vampire, werewolf or human. A first apparently. He had bitten a dozen other women in the same fashion as me and I was the only to survive. Comforting.

Now he kept me here, I was stronger, faster and more dangerous than he ever imagined. It took eight of them to transport me here; I killed four of them. I had no idea what fate awaited me here. I couldn't change into the women I once was, my instincts telling me to always be vigilant. My nerves on edge; panic surging through my system never allowing me to calm down enough. I knew if I could just calm down I could change, but being in this cage certainly didn't help my cause. So I paced, waiting for his return. Waiting for my fate.

The days were passing unnoticed. I couldn't tell one from the next in this new cage, I had no sight into the outside world. The stone floor beneath me warm now from laying in this spot so long, trying to conserve energy. I had no idea how long it'd been since I'd eaten but I was past starving. My stomach twisted in hunger pangs ever so often as I did my best to ignore them_. I will not eat the laced rabbit_. It had become my mantra. Suddenly soft footsteps broke me from my thoughts. I lay still, listening. It wasn't him. It was someone else. I could smell them now. It was intoxicating and I assumed the hunger was getting to me. Then it registered, breathing but no heartbeat; vampire. So now it was time, but only one to subdue me? I held back the scoffing laugh building in my throat.

"My God…" he said in a low gasp as he neared my cage. Still I held still. Surprise was the most entertaining. Letting them think perhaps I had eaten the rabbit this time. They'd fallen for it more than once. I heard him stride quickly to my cage.

"Hey! Are you ok?" He asked gently, standing dangerously close the bars. What game was he playing? I couldn't figure it out so I waited, laying still my breathing shallow, my heart rate slow.

I heard the door rattle as he pulled on it, this was my chance. I sprang up teeth bared ready to grab his arm and tear it off. My jaws clamped around fabric as he swiftly jumped back leaving his sleeve behind.

"Whoa…" was all he said as he stared at me wide eyed. Had James not explained to him not to get to close, what it was he was down here to retrieve? I suppose not.

"There now, I didn't mean to startle you. It's alright. I'm glad you aren't dead, and you must be alright if you can try to take my arm off." He said in a soft velvet tone, looking me over analyzing me. I dropped the piece of fabric and lay back down on my warm spot on the cobble stones. If he hadn't been warned before, he knew now. Though I didn't understand his angle I wouldn't fall for it. I was a werewolf not a retard.

"You're too thin, when was the last time you ate." There it was, the angle, to eat the rabbit; he was going to try and get me to sedate myself for him so he could just drag me out of this cage. This time I held back no cynical laughter as I stared up at him. His face seemed puzzled, pained almost. My stomached twisted, and it wasn't from hunger. I shook my head, why would I care? He was here to cart me off to be tested, beaten and experimented on.

"I'll be right back, something to eat for you." Again I scoffed, not moving from my warmed cobblestone spot. _Go ahead, bring me a rabbit pumped full of drugs, you're wasting your time._

It didn't take long for him to return, three live rabbits in town. My mouth watered and my stomach twisted. I could smell their warm blood pumping through their tiny hearts. They'd never brought live ones before and I was finding them so much harder to resist.

"I told you I would return. Here, it was the best I could find quickly." He tossed the live rabbit through the bars. My mouth watered, venom pooling in the back of my throat. I wanted that rabbit, I wanted to drink it dry and devour its meat. But I couldn't, not if I wanted to stay alive. I watched as the rabbit darted away from me, the urge to chase it pounding through my brain. I watched as it hopped passed the dead one with more urgency, heading through the gap between the bars. Yes I wanted that rabbit, almost as much as my freedom, almost. So I watched it hop away as the man watched in disbelief. _That's right, I'm not as dumb as you thought I was_, I thought smugly.

"Won't you eat? Just one rabbit?"

I scoffed again. I rose from my spot and sauntered to the sedative filled rabbit. I picked it up between my teeth and flung it to him. _You eat it then_, I thought.

With grace he caught the dead rabbit, it dangled limply in his hand. Suddenly he sniffed the rabbit, "Calomel? Why on earth would they be feeing you calomel! Everyone knows it just kills…" he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to, that was exactly the reason they were trying to feed me calomel. I watched curiously, fury seemed to flash across his eyes, causing them to flash a pitch black color before clearing again.

"Well no wonder you won't eat. Look, no drugs." He reached down and grabbed one of the live rabbits and bit down, making an exaggerating gulping sound as he swallowed its blood. My stomach betrayed me letting out a loud growl in want. My mouth pooled again with venom, I wanted it. But could I trust him? I wanted to, I wanted to so badly at that moment, but I wouldn't be fooled. Never again.

"Safe, untampered with. Well until just now, please eat this. I can't stand to see you starved." He sighed as I looked at him incredulously.

"Don't give me that look. Look I don't know why, but I can't stand seeing you like this. Just please trust me and take the rabbit." I didn't budge.

"Trust for trust?" he pleaded. "I'll trust you not to tear me to shreds if you trust me not to poison you? I have no idea how you got down here, or why; but even prisoners should be fed. Though I'm beginning to think you're not exactly a normal prisoner."

I watched him as he slowly walked toward the bars again. The bitten rabbit squirming in his hand as the venom seeped through its veins, slowly killing it. Gracefully he sat down, his shoulder between the bars of the cage as he held the rabbit out to me. I lay there, staring at him baffled. I could rip his arm off, pull him into this cage piece by piece and yet there he sat offering me this rabbit. I wasn't sure which one of us was crazier, me as I inched for the rabbit or him for sitting there while I did.

He sat still as a statue, his eyes studying me as I sniffed at the rabbit in his hand. I couldn't smell anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything there.

"It's alright." His voice was soft as velvet and I involuntarily relaxed slightly at the sound of it. Perhaps this would be my undoing. Though I was beginning to care less and less as the rabbits panic increased, its death near.

"Please." He begged, and I found it hard to deny him as I inched closer. Perhaps this was his power, to bend the will of others to his own. I had heard of others with powers, that was of course why I was here. So they could use them against me, test my abilities. Yes that must be it. I wouldn't be tricked! With growl I turned away, my stomach telling me to go back.

I heard him sigh as I began to pace back and forth against the back of my cage. I watched him as he sat unmoving. Watching me, pleading with his eyes for me to take this rabbit. _I will not be tricked_. It had become my new mantra as I watched this stranger. Time ticking away as he sat motionless watching me as I paced.

"Ok more trust is required for the rabbit I suppose. But I've still got my arm so that's a start."

I laughed at his thoughts. Though I wasn't sure why he still had his arm, why I hadn't ripped it off. Perhaps I had finally slipped off the edge, because I wanted his company, and if I ripped off his arm I had a feeling he would leave. Yes, off the edge for certain.

"How about I tell you about myself. Then maybe you'll eat." So he progressed to tell me about himself. His name was Edward Anthony Masen, and he had been twenty three for about hundred years now. The place I was locked beneath was called Volterra, in which the Volturi dwelled. To which he was a part of, though he didn't seem too thrilled about that. Music was his biggest passion, which he spent the most of his time talking about. I only half listened, storing the information unconsciously as I let the sound of his voice fill the room. It was soothing, and though I still couldn't trust his motives I fell into the sound of it. A little indulgence couldn't hurt right?

I don't know how long I laid there as he carried on our one sided conversation, my only responses few and nonverbal. It seemed as if I had always known the sound of his voice. Though I'd never met the stranger vampire who tempted me. All too soon he stood slowly from his position, stretching his stiff limbs. An involuntary whine left my throat as I thought of his leaving, and I hoped he hadn't heard it.

He chuckled softly, he had heard and I cursed myself for my weakness. "I'll return, perhaps then you'll eat?"

I scoffed at him.

"I thought not. I'm going to try anyway as long as you don't tear my arm off." With that he turned and headed up the long stairwell, into the world above.

All I could think was _Why_? Why did he sit there and speak to me? Why did he offer me food? Why did he prattle on for so long about nothing of consequence? Why did I want him to return? Was I under some spell? Did he have a hold on me? Did I want to break it? These thoughts and more plagued my mind as I paced my cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys... yeah so school started and i'm gonna be beyond slow on the updating. SORRY! but here is a nice chapter two for yas! let me kno!

I lay in the center of my cage, waiting, listening, hoping for his return. I had no more answers now than when he left. My questions buzzing in circles in my head as I lay waiting in my cage. I felt dumb, why would he return? Why did I want him to return? Did this mean I trusted him? No, trust was not an option. That was the only conclusion I had come to. Trusting him couldn't happen, not if I wanted out of here, to kill James and be free. That was what I lived for now.

Then I heard them, his footsteps as he quietly descended the stairs. My tail wagged slightly of its own accord and I fought desperately to stop its motion. I heard the tiny heartbeats of the rabbits he carried with him and again I wanted to devour them. As he walked closer to the cage his face held a pained smile as he saw me. My stomach twisted and I lowered my head. This was it, I didn't know what that look meant but it wouldn't be good.

"I did some snooping, found out why it is you're down here." So now he knew, the time for games was over. My heart sank, though I didn't understand why.

"They say you're dangerous. Half vampire half wolf, a first in history they say. They want to know why you survived while no others have, what this means for our kinds. They say it took eight to bring you here and you killed four of them. That you've been locked down here for weeks while they've tried to sedate you and now kill you with rabbits though you won't eat them. Have I touched all the key points?" his voice was filled with acid as he recanted my situation to me.

I could only nod my head in agreement. It was all true.

"Disgusting!" his voice bellowed with rage. Instantly I regretted it, it pained me to think he found me disgusting. And I hated myself for it, for my weakness and the hold he had over me.

"How could they lock you down here! As if you chose to be what you are! I saw his missing fingers, I'm sure that was your doing. I listened as he told of how he beat you mercilessly, trying to subdue you so he could _experiment_ with you! He'll be missing more than a few fingers if he dares to come down here and repeat that!" His eyes turned black, the basket snapping between his clenched fist. I could hear the rabbits scrambling in their cage. "This is no place for you! You can't learn to control what you are in a cage!" then he looked at me, his black eyes fading into a warm coral red. "But I can't get you out of here until I can prove you're not a threat." He sighed as he walked to the bars that separated us.

"So please, let me help you." He slumped against the bars, his anger dissipated.

_Don't be fooled! It's just another trick. Don't forget why they brought you here!_ My brain shouted. While my stomach screamed at me to take the rabbits. Consequences be damned. While a smaller, quieter voice pleaded with me to trust him. That maybe he could help me. That was the one that scared me the most, slowly chipping away at my sanity. The inexplicable feeling, the _need_ to trust him.

It was now his fifth visit. He came with those same rabbits in tow as he descended the stair case.

"Morning." He said, I used his greetings to track time. He always came in the morning and left with a good night, though actual time eluded me I felt he was coming daily.

"I brought breakfast for you. You wouldn't want to turn down my amazing cooking skills." He shook the basket jarring the rabbits. They were used to this by now, as was I. I laughed at his humor and stopped pacing my cage to sit a few feet from him. Our routine was set, he spoke and I just watched him. His voice hypnotized me, and I wanted nothing more than to run over to him. To feel his fingers through my fur, his soft voice right against my ear. Really take in the scent of him. These were the things I wanted to do now. More than escape, more than kill James I wanted this beautiful man to touch me. Yes I had truly gone insane. His visits were a bittersweet torture, and I found myself loving every second of them. And when he left, a fear gripped my stomach that he would never return. That this would be our last. Now I felt if I did eat he would leave, never to return. Mission accomplished. Now I had new reasons for not eating, not for fear of poison or sedative, but of him never returning again.

As Edward spoke of the countryside I heard him. He was coming down here, after weeks without seeing him he comes now! I began to panic, this was the moment of truth. Was he with James? I would soon have my answers.

"Well hello Bella. I didn't realize you had visitors." His voice made my skin crawl and my stomach roll.

Suddenly I heard a low growl rumbled from Edwards chest, only he wasn't looking at me but at the small girl beside James. She grinned wickedly at him and his growl grew.

"I see you know Jane, Edward. I brought her down here to introduce to Bella here. She just doesn't seem to want to cooperate, I felt she needed some _coercion_." A disturbing smile crept across his face, she obviously wasn't here to meet me but to try and subdue me of course. She was far too small, I could snap her easily, which made me even more wary of her. She had no fear of me, none in the slightest.

"No." Edward said flatly, standing from his seated position near my cage.

I heard James laugh at Edward, but I couldn't take my eyes off the small vampire girl as she casually strode to my cage. My fur stood on end and I could feel my throat rumble with a growl. _Come in here, see what happens._

"Don't be ridiculous Edward. She's only here to make her more, cooperative. I can't just leave her down here? What good is she then?"

"Some other way." He said through clenched jaw. I had no idea why he was so afraid. And I took a step closer to him, before I even realized my feet had left the ground.

"I have tried Edward. She is irrational, I don't even know if she can return to her human form. She killed four of my men, she is wild animal. I'm actually surprised you still had all of your limbs from sitting so close. She must be toying with you." He laughed.

I let out an audible growl, my focus shifting to James. _I am not playing games! Come closer and you'll see I'm still just as dangerous._

"I told you, you may want to step away if you value your limbs."

"You can't do this." Edward snarled, his fists were clenched and he was tense. I did the same, crouching low to the ground, my eyes now on the small one Jane. I bared my teeth, ready to sink them into her throat.

"Go on Jane. I've wasted enough time." He gave her a wave in my direction, ignoring Edward.

Jane smiled and stood a few feet from the cage, and just smiled. I tensed and gave a warning growl waiting for her to get close enough. Suddenly her smile faded, her eyes wide with fury as she glared at me harder. What was she doing? Suddenly Edward fell the ground, screaming in agony. He curled in horrid angles writing in pain as she smiled smugly at him.

"Not him Jane. The wolf. Please focus." he gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't understand! She didn't flinch! It worked just fine on him." She said grinning down at Edward as he gasped trying to sit up. I inched closer to Edward, I didn't know what I would from cage but I had to try.

"Are you sure?" His interesting piquing.

"Yes I'm sure!" she growled at him.

"How interesting."

I growled again, daring Jane to come at me, instead she took a few steps back.

"Yes, let us leave Jane. Edward I would suggest you do the same, but they are your limbs not mine so please stay." He said with creepy smile on his face.

Again I growled and stalked closer to them, my nose inches from the bars. James smile at me and walked away with a fuming Jane in tow. I didn't quite understand what happened but I was more than relieved to see them go. When I was sure they were not coming back I immediately turned to Edward.

He was leaning against the cage, his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I walked closer to him, trying to see where he was hurt, what she had done to him. I wanted to help him, to take away his pain but what could I do? I was a dog, I didn't have a voice to ask him with, or hands to inspect him with. And for the first time in a long time I wished I did, I wished I had hands to touch his beautiful skin with, lips to kiss him with. My heart began to pound rapidly in my chest and I immediately quelled my thoughts. They would only lead to pain. So I did the only thing I could, I went for the rabbit. I hoped now that this would keep him away and he wouldn't return to be hurt again. I couldn't protect him from inside this cage and if he was near me there would be more danger.

I paced my cage impatiently. It felt like he was late, I wasn't even sure he'd come back since I'd eaten the rabbits. My stomach twisted as I continued walking the space of my cage. Maybe he wouldn't return, the thought caused a stabbing pain in my heart. Somewhere along the line I'd let myself slip. Now I craved his company, his presence. I'd take the silence over not seeing him at all. But I shouldn't wish it, because he's not safe here. What can I really do for him? He deserves something better than what I am, whatever that may be. And what could I hope for? That he'll let me be his dog and we'll go hunt foxes?! There was no place for me with him while I was in this form.  
Suddenly I heard his soft footsetpes and hooves? I listened as Edward came down the stairwell, those hooves clicking beside him. Then I smelled it, it was a doe. I could hear her heart and the blood pumping through it. I could smell her and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to devour that doe. Those rabbits had done nothing but make me painfully aware of how long it had been since I'd really eaten.  
I rose to meet him, inching towards the bars when suddenly he stopped.  
"Well I guess I didn't really think this one through did I? I don't really think I can slide this deer in a basket between the bars now can I?" he stood there, holding the rope tied around the does neck, pondering how to get the deer to me.  
I walked towards the bars closest to him and slid my head between them, pressing my shoulders hard to get as close the deer as possible. This was an even better last meal, and now I was past caring about poison. Let him kill me, I couldn't survive another day down here without him.  
He laughed and it was soft, musical and I drank it in greedily. I loved when he laughed.  
He walked towards me and the does panic increased. She began to buck and rebel to get away, but he swiftly pushed her against the cage and I grabbed her throat, reveling in the taste.  
It filled me, the warm blood coursing through me. Then I tore at the meat of her throat and quickly devoured the deer, my stomach stretching after being empty for so long.  
When I finished I rolled back and began to clean my paws and muzzle trying to get the blood from them. Soon it became apparent it was mostly my own more than the does so I gave up. I'd need to jump in a lake to get rid of that. Suddenly embarrassed I looked up at Edward who was leaning his shoulder against the bars, his head resting easily as he watched me. A crooked grin played across his face and it made my heart leap. My embarrassment now forgotten as the fullness I felt took over  
I gave a toothy grin and rolled on my back, my stomach feeling ready to burst, and stretched my paws above my head. I let out a deep sigh and rolled my back to him, thankful for the meal. I was now laying against the bars, I could feel is cool body against mine.  
And then it happened. His long fingers combed through my fur sending chills through me. It felt amazing to have him touch me. He gently ran his hand over me, toying with my ear, tracing patterns in my fur. He would stop at particularly matted parts and check for injuries he said, though the wounds had long healed, I let him look. So we stayed that way, him talking as he ran his hands through my fur. And I felt so content, so at peace lying there under his touch. I did something I hadn't done in a very long time, I slept. It had been too long to remember since the last time I slept was but, I knew I had still been human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry its been so long I've just been so busy with school and life an all lol i went to a wedding this weekend and now i want to get married and get to go to seattle for my honeymoon! ok no i'd really just go to italy lol ok so heres ch3 hopefully more to come, my heads stuck lately. too many math classes i just wanna make edward find the z score of the area! AHH!!  
**

* * *

I don't know how long I had slept, but I woke up feeling very different. The remnants of my dream faded, and all I could remember was that Edward had been in it. I pushed myself up off the ground only to see hands, not paws and there was a shirt draped across my back. I sat up quickly and panicked, _What happened! What did he do to me!_ I scooted quickly away form the bars, my hands feeling strange against the cobble stones. I stared at them in awe, _I thought I would be a dog for the rest of my life._ Suddenly I have fingers, ten of them and toes too! I stood up on my feet, the sensation strange. I wiggled my toes against the floor and stretched my arms above my head. I was human again!

I laughed loudly, excited and blissful of my new state. I felt so light and I danced towards Edward a smile plastered on my face. I reached my arms through the bars and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him to me in a tight embrace. Whatever he'd done he'd freed me from my curse. I now had the hands I wished for to touch him with, so I did. He was tense beneath my hold and then suddenly relaxed, winding his arms around my waist. I wished there were no bars between us as clung to him with my arms.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear, my heart beating wildly in my chest. He smelled sweet like honey, but was cold like stone.

"For what? I haven't done a thing?" he chucked lightly, not letting me go. I loved that sound, but it was even more amazing to feel his chest rumble against mine with it.

I pulled back slightly, his arms holding me tight, looking into his eyes. "What? Oh, I must be dreaming then." I could feel my face fall, and I vowed not to wake from this wonderful dream.

"I assure you, you are awake or we are both dreaming I suppose. But you can't be too comfortable dancing around naked, put on my shirt and I'll go get you something to wear."

"No! Don't go!" I clung desperately, being able to voice for the first time my dislike of his leaving. I knew I was being selfish, but I didn't want him to leave me.

He chuckled into my hair and held me tightly against him, the bars pushing against my chest as I tried to get closer to him. "I'll be back, I swear it. I'm going to get you out of here."

"No. No I can't leave here." I could hear the panic in my voice and I hoped he couldn't.

"Don't be absurd! You can't stay down here!" he said staring sternly down at me.

I pulled back, away from his embrace "I can't leave. I may not be able to get out but he can't get in…" My freedom, it was what I had dreamed of. But now I was too afraid to leave, I was vulnerable out there, he knew of this world and I didn't. I wasn't prepared to defend myself out there and that frightened me.

"Please, please trust me. I won't let him hurt you. You can't stay down here Isabella. Pl-"

"Bella."

"What?" He blinked, looking extremely confused.

"Bella, call me Bella please."

"Alright, _Bella_, you can't stay down here." He chuckled. "Please let me take you out of here, this is no place for you. You deserve to be outside, to sleep in a real bed, to eat when you please." He stared down at me, pleading to let him take me from here. And I found myself unable to deny him. I nodded my head and that was all it took.

Deftly he took out a key from his pocket and unocked the door of my cell. I gasped. Had he had that key the whole time! Why now!? Why couldn't he have let me out sooner!

I stared gaping as he stood where the door to my cage had once been. "I just got the key today. Don't be angry. But I couldn't let you out if you were going to eat me and ransack the city. That would have only gotten you killed." He apologized, taking a careful step into my cage his hand extended.

Briefly, I thought we could just stay here, the two of us. I didn't need anything if he was here with me. I shook away the thought, when I remembered the outdoors, forest, animals beds and baths. Again he took a tentative step towards me, stooped to pick up his shirt and slowly walked towards me. Careful and cautious he approached me. He held the shirt out to me and I suddenly became painfully aware that I was standing in front of him without a stitch on. A blush crept across my cheeks and took the shirt from him. It barely covered my butt though it would do. I started buttoning form the bottom but found them so frustrating I stopped as soon as I was decent enough. I vowed no more tops with buttons. The sleeves were too long and I rolled them up to my elbows wanting to be able to see my hands. Suddenly a thought dawned on me.

"Why were you going to leave and come back with clothes if you already had the key?" I asked as I finished with the sleeves.

"I-" he sighed and looked away. "I didn't want… I didn't want you to have to walk around naked."

He seemed to struggle with his words, which was a first. I decided to let it go, and walked towards him suddenly very aware that there were no bars between us. Only space that I quickly closed in on. I placed my palms on his bare chest and slid my hands up his shoulders and pulled him to me. He felt wonderful with out cold bars between us. It took my brain a few minutes to catch up with what I was doing but by then it was too late. His arms wound around me and I melted into him. I heard him breath in my scent as I took in his. He smelled amazing, like fresh air, honey and something all his own. I clung to him standing on my toes my cheek resting on his shoulder.

Moments passed as we stood there and then his voice rang like a soft bell. "Lets go outside." I grinned and suddenly couldn't control my energy. I wanted to run, I wanted to run until my legs gave out. I wanted to be outside and smell the fresh air. He laughed at me as I began bouncing in place stareing at the stairewell. He took my hand, leading me from my cage to the staircase I'd seen him appear from so many times.

The stairs went on forever and I wondered how it was he ever found me down there. Suddenly we entered into a dim hallway, lit by torches as we continued to ascend up and up. Soon we were walking down vast hallways and then we were outside. The sun stung my eyes and I didn't know how long it had been since I'd seen it. I held my hand over my eyes only to notice it was glittering. I jumped back to see all of my exposed skin was as was Edwards.

He looked radiant, an angel come to save me from hell. He chuckled and suddenly I remembered him telling me that the sun had this effect on vampires. I just didn't think it would happen to me. Suddenly I was painfully aware of how human I wasn't anymore. I may have looked the part but I certainly wasn't. I inhaled, a million scents flooding my nose. Fresh air, trees, grass, flowers; I was outside. Edward squeezed my hand tightly as I took in the scents around us.

"I want to run." I turned to him, pleading for him to let me. He looked around nervously. Obviously this was not something he should let me do. I pulled on his hand, willing him forward.

"Run with me. Please." I begged again, stepping back and pulling his hand with me. I dropped his hand, sending him a wicked grin. I took off, running as fast and hard as I could. I could feel the earth beneath my feet and the wind in my hair. I could smell the forest as I darted through it. I lept over a log and the next thing I knew I was running on all fours. But I didn't care, couldn't care as I took in the forest running in zig zag patterns all over the place. Suddenly I stopped, skidding to a halt. Where was Edward? I let out a loud whine, wishing for him.

Then he was beside me, standing next to me a smile wide across his face. I let out a playful bark and took off running again, hearing him close behind me.

The sun was warm against my fur as we laid out in a meadow. We had been running for hours and I hadn't been this happy in a long time. His hands ran lazily through my fur; this is how we'd spent the rest of the day after chasing each other through the forest. The sun was starting to sink down from the sky when Edward finally spoke.

"We should get back." He moved to get up, but now I had to decide. Would I go back with him? I had avoided debating this. I lost myself in his company, avoiding the real danger at hand. The real question, What now? I didn't want to go back, I wanted to run as far and as fast as I could. But what about Edward? There must be something wrong with me now. To risk staying here for him. But somehow I knew it was too late. I had to have him near me, and it was going to cost me dearly.  
With a sigh I stood and stretched my legs, looking to Edward.

"You destroyed my shirt back there, so please don't decide to change back until I can get you another."

I couldn't laugh. I didn't know if I could change back, I had no idea how to control my phasing. It just sort of happened. I followed him back as my mind screamed _run, run far away from here!_ While my heart told me _follow him, stay by his side._ I was torn, this had to be the dumbest thing I've ever done, walk willingly back to James. Yes I most definitely have lost it. Perhaps I was already drugged and this was some drug induced dream. His hand brushed through my fur, and it was then that it didn't matter. His touch was all that I needed. I felt a calm run through me, my body relaxing near his. I could face this, I would keep us both safe and get us out of here. Because I couldn't be anywhere else but with him, which was the utmost terrifying and thrilling thing I'd ever imagined.

All too soon the city came into view, it was night now and torches lit up the small town. It was more elaborate than the towns I was used to back home. Most of the buildings were made of brick and the roads were all cobblestone. Horse hooves clanked against them as carriages rolled through the streets. I'd never seen a big city such as this, our small town in Jamestown was nothing in comparison. I kept close to Edward as we walked towards the center of the city. I noticed people gawking, but mostly it was women at Edward. Together we easily navigated the bustling streets and through wrought iron gates into a vast castle.

There standing in the foyer was James and half a dozen more vampires including that vile one named Jane. I let out a low growl, my fur standing on end. I crouched low and angled myself between Edward and the others.

"Bella." Edward said softly, running his fingers through the fur on my neck, stepping around me and addressing the others.

"Aro, Cais, Marcus." He said, giving a half hearted bow.

"Oh Edward. I'm so glad you've returned I was truly hoping it wouldn't come down to hunting the two of you down." Answered one with long jet black hair, all too whole heartedly.

"Sorry to have worried you." Edward replied in the same monotone he gave his greeting.

"Would you like to explain why it is that you have taken the liberty to free this creature and let it walk around my city, unrestrained." His eyes stared into Edward, demanding a reason. A reason worth me standing here and not in a cage where they seemed to think I belong. _Yeah… shouldn't have come back._

"I didn't think it was our custom to keep our guests lock away in the dungeon and feeding them rabbits pumped full of calomel." Edward answered coolly, his hand still on my neck, running his fingers through my fur. It amazed me that only his touch could hold me. "And as you can see she has no issues with violence when treated properly. I'm sure you already know as I do how James has chosen to treat her. She is of great value and importance, a first for our kind and what do we do? Lock her up, beat her and poison her. Yes, I took liberties because what we have here is far too important to let waste away down there."

My heart twisted in my chest, was I only important to him for what I was not who I was?_ I suppose it's better than not being important at all._

"Yes, I agree." He seemed to think for a moment, deliberating greatly. "Edward please make our guest here feel at home, whatever you need. But know that should you not be able to handle your duties I will not hesitate to replace you."

I knew what he meant, and I wondered if killing James was a part of his warning. I decided not to press my luck, I was outnumbered and I'm sure there were more running through the halls, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Thank you Aro."

"Please, go freshen up. We have guests here form America who wish to see this new creature." Suddenly Edward tensed beside me even more. Whomever had come from America did not seem to be good news. Yes things were looking up weren't they?

"We won't be long." Edward turned to leave, and I followed behind him as he led me through this maze of corridors and stairwells. Soon we were in an empty wing.

"This is where I stay. No one wants to stay near me so they all crowd into the other wings. You can pick any room you'd like. " He waved a hand down the vast hall of doorways. I walked down the hall glancing at each door, sniffing each one. Then I came to his, I could smell his scent from beneath the door. I stopped, backed up and stood in front of the door before his. I wanted them to come to me first, and hopefully leave Edward be should anything happen.

He smiled and opened the door. It was huge, it was like a small house inside. I walked into the foyer followed by a sitting room with a large fireplace. I looked around to see a large dining area with a kitchen adjacent to it. Though it seemed odd that it should have a kitchen at all.

"I'll give you the tour." He smiled warmly at me as we walked from the sitting room to a large bedroom with a towering canopy bed. There was a lavish vanity and I peered into the stunning bathroom with marble countertops and a vast footed tub. It was far more than I used to and it made me nervous after being in a bare cage for so long.

Suddenly it dawned on me, I had no hands to bathe with, only paws to track water around this place with. I had no idea how to become human again, but now that I knew I could I hoped it would be easier this time. Perhaps even something I could control.

"I'll leave you to get cleaned up. Come and get me when you are finished and I can take you back down, if you'd like." He seemed nervous, like I wouldn't want him near me. But I needed him, I knew that he was the key in my changing. The calmness he gave me I felt was key. But I didn't now how to ask that of him, at least not in this form anyway. So I did what I could. I let out a soft whine and nuzzle my head against his chest, hoping he would run his fingers through my fur.

Instantly I could feel myself relaxing under his touch. He didn't hesitate, and his fingers roamed over my matted coat. I breathed in the scent of him and thought about becoming a woman. I wished for hands to touch his skin with, an lips to kiss it with, I wished fervently to talk to him, to be a woman. Suddenly I was crouching on the ground, on my hands and knees. I stood up, elated to have hands again.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to change without you. I'm afraid I'm far too dependant on you I'm sorry." I stuttered, utterly embarrassed and completely naked.

"Don't apologize Bella, ask anything of me and it's yours." A fire in his eyes pulled me towards him. I wanted to run my new hands through his hair, use my new lips to taste the sweetness of his mouth, but I couldn't' make anything move. I stood frozen, willing myself to do something. Anything. But I was too dazzled, dazzled by what he said to me. I still didn't know whether his interests were scientific or something more. I didn't dare hope for more, it would only hurt. So I did the only thing I could manage.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I turned to bathe. My heart heavy when I could no longer see him. Yes, it definitely hurt to hope for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! **THANK YOU** for the great reviews!! I just got done with a bunch of tests so i thought i'd get ya'll an update. I thought I'd give Edward a swing. Just a short little chapter to shed some light on the things Bella doesn't know and isn't noticing. Thank you all for reviewing my story! sorry that i'm so bad about responding. I hope to update soon, but school sucks lol

**Edwards POV**

"I'll leave you to get cleaned up. Come and get me when you are finished and I can take you back down, if you'd like." I didn't want to leave her here, nor did I know how to help her. I didn't feel she would appreciate getting a bath like a dog nor me hanging out while she was naked. I hesitated, longer than I should have. She looked up at me, as if deciding something then let out of soft whine pressing her muzzle against my chest.

Her chocolate brown fur was warm and soft as I ran my fingers through it. I tried to ignore the matted blood I could tell was hers, it made a rage boil inside me that I had never known. She smelled sweet, like freesia though it was heavily masked with the scent of her blood. I expected it to be tainted with the scent of wolf, and it was but not in an unpleasant way. It was a slight undertone that made her scent sweeter. Everything about her I etched away in my memory. Her pull on me was something I'd never known. I had always been content with myself, the women around me of little interest. But this woman, she called to me with her every breath. She would truley be my undoing.

It was strange to see her change from wolf to woman. With the wolves I had seen it was a slower process that I preferred not to watch just was much as they preferred not to be seen. But for her it was like a shimmer, once second a massive, powerful wolf the next a small, slender woman who was undoubtedly the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

She stood up, elation in her eyes as she wiggled her small fingers. I wanted to hold them in my hand, I wanted to pull her close to me and feel her skin against my bare chest. These thoughts and the dozens of others I'd been having lately were completely out of line and I knew it. But still, I had them. If I could dream I was sure it would have been of her.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to change without you. I'm afraid I'm far too dependent on you I'm sorry." She seemed embarrassed as she crossed her arms across her chest, and secretly I was elated she needed me. If only to help her phase.

"Don't apologize Bella, ask anything of me and it's yours." I wanted to give her everything, and anything she could ever want and need. I wanted to hold her close and never let her go. She was beautiful, her eyes so contrasting pulled me to her. I wanted to taste her soft lips, run my fingers through her long brown locks. Her skin was so beautiful, soft and pale and my finger tips burned in want to touch her. For a moment every thing stood still as she stood before me, her eyes burning into mine.

"Thank you." Was all that she said, dousing the fire in me with gallons of shame. I was wishing for things I shouldn't. I turned and left her to bathe, retreating to my own room to get cleaned up. I did not look forward to what awaited us downstairs.

As I showered I thought of what I was going to do. The "New World visitors" could only mean one thing. Quiluetts. Vampires were not on the greatest of terms with wolves, although there were no out right wars. They stayed in the New World while we stayed content in the Old one. There were some vampires who had ventured over, trying to break from the Volturi. But even they were closely watched, there could be no exposure in this New World just as there could be none here.

I knew this tribe of wolves, they weren't a bad sort, though my trust in them was low. But my trust in vampires was just as low so I suppose it doesn't mean much to say such things. But for them to come here, to see her as if she were a side show spectacle angered me. It also struck fear it me, would they try to take her? She belonged in neither world but I desperately wanted to keep her in my own.

Somewhere along the line I began to care for her so deeply it hurt to be apart from her. It was sheer coincidence that I stumbled upon her that day down in that dank cage. I was avoiding Tanya yet again and decided she would find such areas unpleasant and wait for me to resurface, giving me much needed peace of mind. I thought that the cells were empty because I heard no thoughts as I went down, but then I heard soft breathing and a heartbeat. I wondered what creature was stuck down there.

It wasn't until I made it down that I saw her. I had never seen a female werewolf, they were supposed to be a myth. Her eyes glared into mine, pitch black and wary. There was a dead rabbit in her cage and nothing more and I wondered why she was down here and why it was I couldn't hear her thoughts. I knew she was werewolf, for she was far too large to be a simple wolf. I wanted to take her from her cage, she was so thin and I could tell she wasn't eating. And it was then I was bound to her, and I had no idea why.

Surely she was a siren and had called me down to her. Though now I had no idea how to help her. I had power in Volterra, but not nearly enough to save her from the things to come. I could not stop Aro and his morbid curiosity, which would be the catalyst in the events to come. I could only bide my time and go with the flow, making sure she stayed in my care.

Then I heard her soft steps at my door, breaking me from my thoughts, and I opened it before she had a chance to knock, cursing my eagerness until her face lit up in a glowing smile.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, not sure if I was ready myself. I had no idea what was waiting for her down there.

"I don't have to go alone do I?" she shifted nervously and looked away, as if I would feed her to the wolves alone.

"Absolutely not, I'll be with you. Unless, that is you rather I didn't of course." My words became rushed and I fumbled over them, I didn't want her to think of me as forced upon her and if she didn't want me then I would leave. Though I was beginning to think of how painful that might be.

"If it isn't an inconvenience, I understand if you have other things you need to do. You seem to be important here, I wouldn't want to get in your way." Again her eyes shifted from me, and she seemed to worry about my time. I wanted nothing more than to spend it with her and I laughed to think she would ever be in my way.

"Dear Bella, my time is your time now and I couldn't be more pleased. I'll stay with you till you tell me to leave." The words flowed easily and they couldn't be more true. I wanted to stay by her as long as I could. And do what ever I could to make things easier for her.

"Lets get this over with?" She asked, breathing in deeply. I nodded and led her back towards where the Quiluetts were waiting.

I lead her to the main room where Aro kept his company and held meetings. As I expected James and his cohorts were there along with the wolves from the New World. Instantly all heads turned as we entered, eyes focusing solely on Bella. Suddenly one of the wolves yelled for her.

"Bells!" he shouted, leaping from his chair and bounding towards her. Surprise was all I could feel, to think she already knew these wolves. And jealously that this man seemed to know her so intimately. I could see memories of her flashing through his mind and I was nothing but jealous of his time with her.

Her reaction however is what surprised me the most. She crouched down beside me and growled at the mutt. I could only feel smugly elated that she had such distaste for this dog.

"Bells… Bella it's me Jacob." His movements slowed, but still he continued to move towards her.

"This whole time." I watched as she crouched low and threatening. "Why didn't you warn me! Why didn't you tell me what was out there! Why didn't you protect me!" She was becoming hysterical, shouting at this mutt I'd never met.

"We chased after you, but your blood, he bit you. No woman has ever survived…" his face fell, he didn't walk towards her any longer. I could see his memories, him chasing after her. Seeing, smelling her blood everywhere. He did care for this woman, more than I would have liked.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! wooot! i'm so glad you guys are into this story. this ones a long one i hope you don't mind. let me know what you guys think!

* * *

When I finished I felt so renewed. It was amazing what a good scrub can clean away. I also found a mirror. I hadn't seen myself since this whole debacle began.

I was still the same and not all at the same time and it was very disconcerting. My eyes were in fact two different colors, and my hair had such a softness to it I'd never known. My skin was white as snow and my movements more graceful than any dancer I'd seen. I seemed older, a great deal older. I didn't remember having such large hips, bust or being nearly this tall. I seemed to be well in my twenties when really I thought I was nineteen or twenty. I had barely been a women when I changed and now I seemed so old, _How long had I been down there? How poor a concept had I had of time?_ My stomach knotted in the thought of it.

My diligence in time was now solely due to Edward. I owed everything to this man; as it stood I had a bed, clean clothes, a sense of time, a bath and food. But at what cost? Where was this man leading me? Was I simply a mouse walking into a trap? This is where my thoughts had wondered to as I dressed and tried to make myself presentable.

I put on the most simple dress in the vast closet, though it was still better than anything I had ever owned. I didn't want to ruin something I couldn't replace. And with my being unable to control this changing I knew clothes were going to be ruined.

It felt amazing to brush my hair as I sat staring in the mirror. Yes a vanity was the proper name fore this lavish desk I sat at. I had never been one to fuss in mirrors. My hair had done as it pleased and my eyes were the same shade of brown. I blushed far too often and was so pale.

I still had many of these features but now my hair was more vibrant and stayed in place. My eyes, it was strange to see one of them so changed. Just another reminder of what I was now. To have been a simple human girl to become this strange creature pained me. I knew nothing of the world it seems, and now I had no idea how to survive in this one. And here I am clinging desperately to the first person who doesn't beat me. _Edward_. His name put a smile on my lips.

"This is how you get hurt." It was strange to hear my voice out loud. It wasn't as I remembered it as a human. I pulled my hair back in a French brain and headed to Edwards room.

I reached to knock on the door when it suddenly opened, revealing an equally clean Edward. His damp disheveled hair called to my fingers, and I missed being able to see his bare chest. So I held them close and smiled more brightly than I had intended.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, his face a mask of worry that made my heart skip a beat.

"I don't have to go alone do I?"

"Absolutely not, I'll be with you. Unless, that is you rathered I didn't of course." There again was the stumble in his speech that was so rare. Never once did his voice falter while we were greeted, yet now to me he cannot get his words together. And I loved it.

"If it isn't an inconvenience, I understand if you have other things you need to do. You seem to be important here, I wouldn't want to get in your way."

He chuckled, "Dear Bella, my time is your time now and I couldn't be more pleased. I'll stay with you till you tell me to leave."

There were those daring thoughts again, raging louder and louder. _Not until you know for sure._ Is what I told them.

"Lets get this over with?" he nodded and led me back through the maze of corridors.

It was into a huge room with a vast table did we finally stop in. James, and the others from earlier were here now with six others who suddenly turned to look at me when I entered.

It was then that I saw him. Jacob. The one I was to wed, the one who was going to give me my home, my children, my life. Now he sat here with five other men from my town and they all knew what I was.

"Bells!" Jacob shouted leaping from his seat towards me.

Instinctively I crouched down and let a loud warning growl escape.

"Bells… Bella it's me Jacob." His movements slowed, but still he continued to move towards me.

"This whole time." I growled low and threatening. "Why didn't you warn me! Why didn't you tell me what was out there! Why didn't you protect me!" I was hysterical, I knew it and didn't care. He was supposed to take care of me, I was to be his wife and now look where I was. I fought against the urge to change. I could feel my muscles tensing for it, waiting for me to wish it so.

"We chased after you, but your blood... he bit you, we couldn't find you. No woman has ever survived…" his face fell, he didn't walk towards me any longer.

"Well I did! And you left me! To be caged up and beaten by this leech and his cohort dog! I was going to be your wife…" the sobs broke free of my chest and I sank to the ground. The urge to change boiling on the surface as I struggled; the voices in the room fading into a white noise.

"Bella…" Edwards voice rang though the turmoil in my mind, his hand calming away the change. He was knelt low next to me, hovering over me, as if to shield me from the others. They were shouting something but I couldn't focus. Instead I tried to be focused on not changing, not phasing and not destroying this room.

"Let me take you outside, please." His movements were slow and exaggerated, but I didn't protest as he picked me up and pulled me close to him. I clung to him, willing the change to stop. It was all I could do.

Before I knew it we were outside, the cool crisp night air filled my lungs, calming me and allowing me to clear my head. I clung to him desperately, and he did not move to release me. I knew I shouldn't rely on him so but in this moment I didn't care as guilt washed over me.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. Jacob hadn't deserved that, I knew it wasn't his fault. I attracted danger like a magnet. But for him to be here now, to be in on this counsel of supernatural beings was never something I imagined. He was a werewolf, all six of them were. I wondered how long he had been one as well as the others.

Slowly my sobs subsided and I collected myself again. I needed to go back in there, I needed to find out what was going on. I needed answers and that collection of creatures had them. I reveled in the feeling of Edwards hand rubbing soothing circles on my back as I readied myself.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm such a burden." I apologized as I pulled away. I hated not being near him but I had to go in there and get things straight.

"Never a burden." He said, gently brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed furiously and looked to my toes.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" he asked me. I looked up and his face was a mask of concern.

"As ready as one can." I gave him the best smile I could muster and started walking inside working on controlling my emotions.

I should have slowed down on my return, but instead I flew through the doors knowing if I did I would turn and run. Immediately all eyes turned to look at me as I walked to the table they had gathered at.

"Bella! How good of you to rejoin us." Aro said, rising from his seat. He began walking towards me. "Please, come and join us we have much to discuss." He extended his hand to me and though I didn't want to, I took his hand and allowed him to walk me to the table. When we got to the last empty seat Aro turned to look at me, curiosity and wonder on his face.

"My dear! I cannot seem to hear your thoughts! Edward! Can you hear them?"

"No, I cannot." He said, looking at me.

"Astounding! First Jane, now Edward and I! You truly are an interesting creature." He said happily pulling my seat out for me, and returning to his own.

I turned to look at Edward who was hovering near the door, pleading for him. He continued forward and came to stand behind me. I smiled warmly, my hand falling to my side gripping his cloak. I didn't want him to leave me here alone. I needed him now, I knew I was being selfish but I needed him badly.

"Bella, I cannot express how glad we are to see you alive. Our lives have not been the same without you. I hope that you have been treated well." Sam gave me a warm smile, and it reminded me of home.

My only response was to smile at James. Now was not the time to be petty, though I had not forgotten him in the least. "Please forgive my forwardness, but I would like to discuss the time to come. And what it is you believe I am. I have been, oh kept in the dark one might say, about what it is exactly that I have come to be."

Anger flashed across James eyes and I could only smile though my stomach was in knots.

"Well that is what we are trying to discover little one. You are certainly a first in many accounts. I would love nothing more than for you to learn about your transformation and what that means. I assure you that you will be given all that you require here in Volterra to do so comfortably." His smile made my skin crawl, I wanted nothing to do with this strange ancient vampire. His onion skin and dark hair were so strange compared to the others around him.

"I feel that perhaps Bella should return home, with her betrothed Jacob. She was forcefully taken from our land and we are here to do nothing more than retrieve her."

I clenched my jaw tight, _I am not a stick!, _I screamed internally. I had no idea who my allies were now. Would life be the same if I went home? Could I be accepted into their pack? What would that mean? Would I still have to wed Jacob? What about Edward?

My mind struggled with my overwhelming feelings for Edward and my deep rooted desire to go home, someplace safe. Somewhere away from these vampires and their torture. They had turned me into this monster that I am. Who can I trust? I used to have trust in a lot of people but now I could trust no one. Not even myself apparently because still I clung to his cloak. I couldn't stay here. I wouldn't stay here. I couldn't leave Edward here. I can't leave him behind. I squeezed tighter on his cloak trying to find a way. He wasn't happy here and I knew it. _What makes you think he'll be happy with you?_ He could choose. I wouldn't make him stay with me-

And then it hit me!

"If I may interrupt. A suggestion?" all the arguing that had begun ceased immediately. All eyes focused on me. "A compromise. I will go home, back to the new world. However, one of your coven may also return with me. They can be your liaison to the tribe and myself. " I wanted to to be my own party in this, not a part of the Volturi and not a part of the Quilluets.

"My dear, wouldn't you rather remain here in Italy? Think of all that you could do here."

"Yes, I have done so many great things during my time here. I do apologize that I have not found my previous arrangements to be enjoyable. I would like to return to my home, and I don't feel that this is something that is in your interest to deny me. Willing participants tend to be far more enlightening you see." I smiled sweetly. Yes I would destroy everything in site if he held me here. He would have to have me locked away again and that did him no good.

"I see. Yes perhaps your compromise is worth considering." He turned around, whispering quickly and quietly with his brothers. Soon he turned around to face us once again.

"Yes, I think this will be fair. I will provide Edward to accompany you, and to ensure that you are well taken care of." I was elated he had chosen Edward of his own accord rather than my persuasion. I hoped my luck would hold.

"Thank you Aro, but Edward is the only thing you need send. I just couldn't accept any more of your generosity. You have given so much already. I will meet my needs with my own means. But thank you." I smiled at Aro. I wouldn't accept anything from him, it would only put me into his debt. I could take nothing from either side, I had to remain neutral. I would have to do this on my own.

"I see. If you should change your mind please let me know. In the meantime, please feel free to remain as long as you need. There is no rush for you to return."

"Thank you Aro. Sam are you alright with this?" I said, looking to the man I had once admired. He had been a protector of our town. Would he allow me back after what I'd become?

"Yes but-"

I cut him off. That was all I needed to hear. The details weren't important to me, just me going back home, with Edward. "Thank you. If you all would please excuse me it's been a long day." I smiled graciously and silently left the room. I could hear them arguing over details long after I'd made it outside. I breathed in deeply the night air, letting its fill my lungs and clear my head.

I could feel Edward hovering behind me. I felt safe when he was near and I was selfish, I knew it. I didn't want to give up this feeling I had with him. But at what cost to him? Here I was assuming things and taking him from his home. Truly I was a horrid creature.

"I'm sorry." I finally managed to say, my back still to him.

"For what?" I could hear him step towards me. Still I couldn't turn to face him.

"For having to leave your home and follow me halfway across the world for starters." I sighed heavily, I felt horrible.

"I don't think that's anything to apologize for."

"How can you not!" I spun around to face him. "I'm going to drag you across the seas to play nanny for me and you'll be stuck there for who knows how long!"

"I think it's something I can live with." His lips rose in a crooked grin that made my heart skip a beat.

I gave him the best smile I could muster, still not convinced that my greed was worth the price. "How long do you need before we can leave? I don't want to rush you."

"A few hours." He took a step towards me.

"Are you sure?" my heart began to race as he closed the distance between us.

"Very." His was so close, all I had to do was lean in and our lips would meet. And I wanted them to more than I wanted to go home.

"Bella." Jacobs voice caused me to jump back. I saw him standing a few feet behind Edward, glaring into his back.

"Jake…" my stomach tightened. I had missed him and now when I finally get to see him I just hurt him.

"I'd like to talk to you. If that's alright?" He kept his distance, his eyes wary of another outburst from me. Again guilt panged my stomach.

"Of course Jacob. Lets have a walk?" I turned to Edward, my eyes pleading with him to understand. "I'll be back soon. Will you work on our departure?" I gave him a reassuring smile as I saw his mask slide into place.

"Of course." He nodded curtly and walked back in through those vast doors.

I breathed deeply, preparing myself. I started walking around the back, into the vast gardens.

"I'm sorry." We both said in unison. I laughed and Jake gave me a warm smile.

"I missed you." He said warmly, inching towards me.

"I missed you too." A tear rolled down my cheek. I wanted to run to him, have him hold me and things to be as they once were. But I didn't feel that way about him any longer. I still loved him, but now I knew it was a different kind of love.

"Don't cry Bella." And he did exactly what I wanted him to do, he pulled me close and hugged me tightly. It was so strange to feel such a contrast from Edward. Jacob was so warm, my sun. And I broke down, I couldn't stop the dam from breaking. He smelled like home and I missed that so much it hurt. He pulled me onto his lap as he sat on a bench, holding me close.

After my sobs quieted he spoke. "I'm so sorry Bella. I should have tried harder, I should have protected you. I should have known you would have survived, you're so stubborn. Know not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you. I can't wait for you come home again, I hope that you will still marry me."

Immediately I tensed in his arms. Would I still marry Jacob? Could I still marry him? I was such a different person now than I was then. So much had changed and I felt we no longer fit together that way any longer. "I… I don't think so Jake." Again tears fell my down cheeks.

"It's him isn't it? You'll choose that leech over me?" His eyes flashed with fury.

"It's not like that. He doesn't… he doesn't feel that way about me. I just… I've changed too much Jake… there's been too much."

"I'm not letting you go without a fight Bella. You're too important to me." He pulled me back and stared into my eyes. "I will fight for you. There's no change in you that I can't accept."

"Even when I drink blood? Even when I can't go out in the sun?" I saw him flinch, he had no idea how I'd changed.

"I still love you Jake. You are my sun." I trailed my fingers down his cheeks, he looked so tired. "But I've changed too much."

"Still. I'll go down fighting." His eyes hardened with resolve. It was then I knew this wouldn't be easy for him. And I knew I couldn't live near him, not if I wanted him to move on. I wasn't the Bella he had been betrothed to, I was something else entirely now, and stuck in the middle with no place to go.

"Lets go back… I want to get out of this place as soon as I can."

"I couldn't agree more. The smell of this place alone makes me want to get out of here. We can leave in the morning, we've had a ship waiting in the docks for us. I'm sure Sam would be more than happy to leave." He smiled back, and he was My Jacob again.


End file.
